Dear Sweet Viola
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: This is an attempt to novelize this game. In a lone village, near a strange woods, there are rumors of a witch. No one, however, knows the story of the witch, and where she is now. Some believe her dead, but others believe her to be alive. One girl, however, knows the truth. Now, you will too. Chapter 1: The Deal, where one person finds out they didn't have all the info. R


Attention: The Witch's House (Majo no le in Japan) is property of the people who initially created this game. This will not be something for the weak hearted. Part of the inspiration for this fic comes from watching playthroughs on YouTube by both PewDiePie and MarkiplierGAME, as well as playing the game myself.

Dear Sweet Viola

* * *

Chapter 1: The Deal

* * *

In the woods outside a small town, there is a house. In the house, there resides a young girl with purple hair. That little girl is taken care of by the owner of the house, but even the owner cannot help her. She has a illness that is slowly killing her. The owner of the house had provided many things in the home to keep the girl happy, various toys and presents, more so on her birthdays. The owner even provided the girl with a feline companion. But none of those could give the girl what she truly need, a cure for her sickness.

Finally, the owner of the house, at the girl's bequest, managed to find the one item it could not instantly provide; a true friend. Somehow, the owner planted the idea in to the town about the forbidden nature of the house. Stories were planted that there was a witch in the house. Knowing the nature of children, especially those who the purple haired girl claimed were friends, and their own curiosity, there would be some who would make their way to the house in the woods. Only the ones with potential would be allowed to enter the house, and even then, only the right one would be that true friend.

As it turned out, the right one was a young blonde girl. She had made her way into the house, and was even allowed to find the purple haired girl. On many occasions, the blonde girl visited the purple haired girl. Over the course of those visits, the blonde girl learned of the illness that had consumed the purple haired girl. She managed to bring medicines to try to help the girl. Unfortunately, those medicines had not helped the girl. The sickness had no cure.

There was a way, however, to survive the sickness. The owner of the house knew it, and had already prepared to do it. It required a special thing be done, and it had to be done willingly; so some deception was required on the part of the purple haired girl. The purple haired girl had discussed an idea a few times before with the blonde girl. It was a way for her to enjoy being without pain for a day, and the blonde girl had thought about it a few times, without giving an answer.

Today, it needed to be mentioned again, since she was sure she did not have much time left. She spoke to the blonde girl from the bed she was now confined to, careful not to look at her, and controlled the pain in her voice. "Remember when I asked you my favor?"

The blonde girl nodded, and responded. "I do. I still don't know if I should do it. You did say it was risky." The purple hair girl remember that what she wanted to do was risky, and if done improperly, would kill both of them. The purple hair girl knew what had to be done, and felt confident. Being so close to death was an excellent motivator.

The purple haired girl kept from looking at her friend, and took her friend's hand. "You did promise to grant me this favor. It will only be for a day, and my time is short. I've already lost my eyesight to this sickness." It was a half truth, but her friend didn't need to know that.

Finally, the blonde haired girl nodded, feeling concern for her dying friend. At least it would give her friend a day of pain free happiness. That is what everyone deserved before leaving this life. She finally nodded. "Alright. You can do it. I'm sure my father won't mind, as long as we don't tell him." She saw her friend nod, never facing. Obviously, her friend was already focusing on what needed to be done.

Soon, the bedroom was filled with a soft chanting. While none of the words were recognizable by the blonde, it was of a language that no living civilization used. As the chanting continued, a strange power filled the air in the room, and soon, it stopped. The dimly lit room was filled with silence. For a few tense moments, nothing happened. Neither of the two girls stirred.

After a prolonged silence, the purple haired girl wailed in pain. The blonde noticed that she was in trouble, and grabbed a glass from the nightstand. "Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." The purple haired girl took the glass, and downed it. As had been said, the screaming in pain stopped.

After that, the blonde got up, and headed towards the door. No words were said at at that moment, but the purple haired girl felt betrayed. Something had gone horribly wrong, and something wasn't right. She tried to call out to her friend, but she had hardly any voice, let alone make coherent sounds. She needed help.

At that moment, the purple haired girl realized she did have help. She had the help of the owner of the house. She could sense the blonde girl making her way to the front door, tearing a piece of paper in half. The purple haired girl knew if she let the blonde leave, she would never return. She then willed the house to stop her, but it was too late. The blonde had left the house.

She quickly realized that the blonde had not left the grounds yet. It would take her passing the rose bushes before she could leave. She commanded the house, through the link she had with the house, to put the blonde into a deep sleep. It would give her time to figure out how to make things right, and figure out what had gone wrong.

As the purple haired girl thought that, the blonde had just reached a tree stump in the yard. At that moment, she felt tired, and started to collapse in to some nearby flowers. As she did so, she couldn't fathom why she was so tired, but she was certain it wasn't natural. After all this time, she knew the feel of supernatural powers. One would think this odd, but no one ever thought of anything like that about the blonde. She was a good girl. A shame now that she would make her father worry so much.

* * *

When the blonde girl awoke, she looked around, bewildered for a moment. She had remembered leaving the house, and when she looked back towards it, a small rose bush was in the way. She then looked at the paper that was in her hand. It had been ripped in half, but the part she had was enough to make her worry. It had been from her father.

"mind if you go to her house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon.

-Dad"

It was from her father, and she knew she had to get home. Judging by the sky, she had been away far to long. She quickly got up, and headed away from the house. For a moment, she glanced at the signpost, which had always guided her to the house, but the one pointing to the house seemed blurred. It didn't matter, since she was certain she was done there.

As she headed towards the exit of the garden, she was startled to see a cat on the stump. She had remembered seeing a glimpse of the cat in the house, but it always stayed in the shadows. As she passed it, she swore it watched her for a moment. Then a strange voice said, "You're up and at 'em, eh?"

For a moment, she bolted away from the cat, and when she finally reached the exit of the yard, she stopped. She was just in time, since a large rose bush had sprouted up. If she had run into it, she would have been seriously cut by the thorns. There was no obvious way around the bush, so she was certain she would have to cut them.

This was not something she was unfamiliar with. She had gone with her father a few times when he hunted for food, and when they got to thick brambles, she had learned to cut through them, using her father's machete. As she recalled that, something didn't seem fully right, but then she noticed a gleam in the nearby bushes. She went over to it, and pulled out an old machete.

For a moment, the blonde studied the blade, and if someone would have seen her, they would have seen a smile cross her face. It was only for the briefest of instants, but the smile looked wrong on her face; then the look of a worried child was on her face again. The blade was sharp, but it was rusty. She went over to the rose bush, and tried to cut it down. She was not surprised that it did nothing. What it did mean was that she would have to go back to the house.

She moved back towards the house, and as she suspected, the machete was sharp enough to cut the small rose bush between her and the house. In fact, it cut them with ease. It had been a small bush, she mused, but that would have been no problem for any blade. What caused the blonde to frown was the fact that the blade broke right after the bush was cut down. She tossed the blade aside, and continued on, not even noticing the broken blade disappearing, as if it never existed.

As she neared the house, she recalled that the cat had no longer been on the stump near where she awoke. In fact, she saw it on another tree stump right near the house. Again, she noticed it watching her, and for an instant, she stared at it. For the briefest of moment, she could have sworn something in the cat's eyes registered recognition. Again, she heard the odd voice, and knew it was from the cat. "..Huh, what is it?" Then the cat said something that totally amazed her. "So the way out is blocked by roses."

Almost as if the statement was an invitation, the blonde heard a click and a creaking noise. The door to the house opened up. She stared almost in disbelief, like a part of her knew it shouldn't have done that, but it had happened. No doubt, in order for her to get past the bigger bush of roses, she'd have to get something in the house.

Almost as if the cat knew she was contemplating it, the cat spoke again. "You gonna go in?" The blonde kept looking at the door as the cat said, "Might as well, if you can't leave." Almost as if she was heeding the cat's advice, she entered the house, deeply aware that something was not right about the house at the moment.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

I have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. You can find the link in my profile.


End file.
